


Thinking on a rainy day

by Selenelin



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cute, Cute Ending, Drawing, Happy, Light Angst, Memories, Other, Painting, Valinor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:29:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29290629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selenelin/pseuds/Selenelin
Summary: This is just a little piece from Glorfindels life in peace in Valinor together with his family.A day when nothing in particular happens :)
Relationships: Glorfindel family
Kudos: 1





	Thinking on a rainy day

The rain was steadily falling from the grey sky. The sun never made it to shine through the thick and heavy clouds of water coming in from the sea this day. Only in a few places across the sky, a handful of times throughout the day, had the sun almost made it through. The clouds had shifted in colour from grey to.. less grey. Almost white. But the difference was barely there really when it was this smudged out. 

The lands of Valinor seldom had longer periods of rain. On occasion there was a day or two when it happened. It was enough to moisture the earth and give life to the green and living until next time it was needed. 

Glorfindel had himself spread out on the grand couch below the windows in his living room. He allowed himself to rest as for now but he had initially planned on going for a longer walk that morning. In the last couple of months nothing special had happened in his life and as such, he was spending much time outdoors occupying his mind with things of nature.   
Each day since the beginning of springtime he had started to extended his daily route across the plains and forest.  
He had always been a lot outdoors but sometimes one needed to see new things, and with his unexpected extra sparetime, he choosed to use it. 

This day however Glorfindel turned his eyes between the clouds outside and back inside again to the walls in the living room. 

The purple and deep blue colours used in his quarters always soothed his mind and he often found himself able to daydream here. He could spend hours here thinking and dreaming himself away. Sometimes he tried to write down his dreams into fairytales. It was like to both remembering them but also to use them in a creative way at the same time. But the words didn't reach his hand every time though. The words often disappeared the same moment he thought of them because he was rallying ahead in his mind to the next event, the next person or the next frase. It was both disappointing and also a rush in itself to create those things in his head.  
He just guessed that's how a writers mind went sometimes. 

On the walls however sat a few drawings. They were his favorite pieces of art. His mother had spared drawings from his childhood and he kept them together with the newer ones. It was cute in a way to see how his style had changed over the years. In the oldest drawings there where flowers, grass, water, stars and gods and his family and friends. 

His family stood together, smiling back at him from the parchment. They where holding hands and stood on a row with the oldest to the left and with descending age down to the right. He had made himself as a small little yellow blob with eyes and a smiling mouth on the far right. His arms and legs was extending out from his head.  
Actually, everyone in his family where looking like that in this picture. The only difference was their size. 

Nowadays he still painted his family but made more effort to catch up on the lifelike appearance they had. He liked doing portraits of them in their favorite setting. 

His dad, often sitting in the garden amongst the yellow flowers around him and in his hands, a good old book he liked. His mother did often join his father in the garden but it was more likely to find her on her own, seated on her balcony. From there, she enjoyed the view and embroidered flowers and landscapes with her hands. 

His two older sisters liked to run away from the estate and go to the sea instead. They where often swimming there, diving for shells or took long walks on the beach, singing and playing with each other. They liked to wear the shells they found at the sea as earrings and necklaces, and it was as such he had depicted them.

Glorfindel looked at his family and smiled. He maybe should go try and find them and check in on their wellbeing. But that could wait a little while longer.  
The world was in no hurry today and his mind and body was not so either. He would see them soon enough. 

He closed his eyes and thought of fond memories together with his family. Soon he drifted asleep with a smile on his face.  
The rain continued to fall outside.


End file.
